beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 38
is the 38th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and it is the 89th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot Tsubasa and Yu are in the hospital and are unable to compete in the final round for the World Championships. Gingka asks Madoka and Kenta if they knew who did this to them. They tell him it was Team Star Breaker's Damian, and he remembers Ryuga's warning about the U.S. team. Ryo contacts them, and he tells them that he had just heard about what had happened to Tsubasa and Yu. He says that with the start of the world championships, he became aware of HD Academy, but doesn't know much about it. Hikaru says that they have been gathering Bladers from all over the U.S. and training them to dominate the first world championships. Ryo says he'll have to suspend Team Star Breaker for attacking Team Gan Gan Galaxy, but Gingka wants to defeat them in the stadium. Ryo doesn't end up suspending the U.S. team, and tells Gingka and his friends that he's negotiating with the WBBA for a sub member to replace Tsubasa and Yu in the final round. Gingka says they don't need one because Masamune and him will battle for them instead. Masamune is outside wondering why Zeo is mad at him. At HD Academy, Dr. Ziggurat is angry at Zeo for failing to capture Ryuga. Zeo is in the arrangement system at 90%, but he can't take the pain anymore. Dr. Ziggurat keeps it going and his workers tell him Evil Befall UW145EWD is complete. Jack is splashing paint on the walls in his room, and Dr. Ziggurat comes in asking him if he is finished. He takes Jack to a room where Evil Befall is and gives it to him. Meanwhile,Team Excalibur is working out for their next match, and Julian says he will defeat the U.S. team and Gingka to regain his lost BeyBlader pride. Gingka and the others arrive at the stadium to watch the B-Block finals match. Masamune runs off to go talk to Zeo, but Gingka runs after to stop him and they run into Team Excalibur. Gingka tells Julian to be careful with Team Star Breaker, but Julian tells him he will not fail a second time. Klaus tells Masamune he's looking foward for their next battle, and Masamune is too. Masamune says there's no point talking to Zeo because Bladers communicate through battle. Team Star Breaker arrives, but Zeo isn't there and Masamune wonders where he is. Jack and Klaus start the first round with Jack saying they will win after two matches. The match starts with Klaus using his special move, Claw of the Storm, but Evil Befall takes no damage. Grand Capricorn 145D uses barrage attacks on Evil Befall but, it still takes no damage. Jack explains that Befall has limitless stamina and will spin forever. Grand Capricorn continues its attacks but Evil Befall counters and it attacks to cut through the stadium. It clashes against Grand Capricorn and leaves stratches on its fusion wheel. It also continues to cut through the stadium and chases after Grand Capricorn. Jack uses his special move, Befall The Ripper, to attack Grand Capricorn and cuts through the whole stadium. Klaus uses Claw of the Storm again to attack from the air, but Evil Befall counters it. Julian encourages Klaus to win and not lose a second time. Klaus begins to power up and Capricorn regains it balance. Klaus rips his shirt while Capricorn begins to charge at Befall. Jack uses his second special move, Beautiful Dead and Klaus uses his second one, Steel Darkness. Both special moves clash with each other causing an explosion. Grand Capricorn stops spinning while standing up, covered in scratches. Evil Befall comes down to the stadium while still spinning. Jack wins and tells Klaus that he has become a part of his masterpiece. Wales and Sophie run to go check on Klaus, but he isn't moving. Gingka and the others look on in shock. Jack gives his masterpiece the title "The Pitiful Baby Goat" and laughs in joy. Major Events *Jack obtains a new Bey: Evil Befall UW145EWD. *Jack defeats Klaus in the first round. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Kenta Yumiya *Ryuga (Flashback) *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Klaus *Damian Hart *Jack *Zeo Abyss *Dr. Ziggurat *American DJ Beyblades *Evil Befall UW145EWD (Jack's) (Debut; Featured) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus's) Featured Beybattles *Klaus (Grand Capricorn 145D) vs Jack (Evil Befall UW145EWD) = Jack Special Moves Used *Befall The Ripper (Evil Befall UW145EWD's) (Debut) *Beautiful Dead (Evil Befall UW145EWD's) (Debut) *Claw of the Storm (Grand Capricorn 145D's) *Steel Darkness (Grand Capricorn 145D's) Trivia Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Big Bang Bladers